


the purest expression of grief

by ASCELLAS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: Shiro wasn't expecting to see the discomfort on Matt's face once joining the group. He wanted to find Keith but Matt was heading towards. Shiro figured finding Keith could wait just a little bit longer. It was obvious whatever he had to say couldn't wait. Matt gestured to the empty hallway as Shiro wordlessly followed."What's going on?" Shiro asked."You need to talk to Keith." Matt replied, "He was going to sacrifice himself for you guys.""What?!"





	the purest expression of grief

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to raven for being my beta.  
> sorry the smut is a little Rough but i've got some goddamn feelings.

They won this fight.

Despite the message from Lotor, the team was reveling in their victory. They had headed back to the castle with Lotor in tow. The tides had seemed to be turning in their favor. Everyone had a little more hope than they did before. Having Lotor on there side was going to quite the advantage. While no one had trusted him yet, Allura and Shiro were confident this would work out in their favor. Coran took care of their newly acquired guest while the Paladins and Rebels had met up in the conference room.

Shiro wasn't expecting to see the discomfort on Matt's face once joining the group. He wanted to find Keith but Matt was heading towards. Shiro figured finding Keith could wait just a little bit longer. It was obvious whatever he had to say couldn't wait. Matt gestured to the empty hallway as Shiro wordlessly followed.

"What's going on?" Shiro asked.  

"You need to talk to Keith." Matt replied, "He was going to sacrifice himself for you guys."

" _What?!_ " 

Shiro was prepared to track him down right now. He didn't want to believe what Matt was saying. Shiro knew how much the team meant to Keith. Honestly, he would lay down his life for them if needed. But this left an ache in Shiro's chest. It hurt like a bitch. The thought of losing his best friend, the person he loved most, sent Shiro into a downward spiral. Keith was afraid of him leaving, but it was okay if he left Shiro? That thought send another stab of pain. Shiro knew he wouldn't mean it like that but it still hurt. He didn't want to live a life without Keith in it. Shiro knew with the help and support of the others, he was sure he could do it without him, but why so easily take the chance when it presented itself? He felt a tightness in his chest and tears prickling the corner of his eyes. 

"Okay woah, woah. Let me help." Matt muttered while he went to help balance Shiro.

He tried to push him off but soon realized he needed his support. Shiro tried to will away his oncoming anxiety attack. He knew Keith was impulsive and wanted to be there for his team. This was just so much. Shiro felt himself repeatedly tapping his thighs, trying to stop the bile from rising up in his throat.

"Look, he didn't go through with it. It's okay, Shiro." Matt tried saying reassuringly, "Here, let me take you to your room."

Shiro wanted to bite back at his first remark. _That's not the point!_  He bitterly thought, but the words never left his throat. He just tried to focus on walking as Matt walked him too his room. Once there, Shiro pushed Matt off and stumbled into his room. He mumbled out how he's fine. Matt tried to protest he wasn't but Shiro closed the door. He felt the guilt of not being able to help his friend further. Maybe his best option would be to find Keith. At least they could both hash it out with each other.

After Matt had left, Shiro paced his room. So many thoughts were flying through his head as he struggled to calm himself down. Why would he be so stupid in the first place? The team had always gotten themselves out of sticky situations. Shiro didn't want to admit how scared he felt for Keith. He knew what it felt like to be helpless. To feel like maybe it would help everyone out better if he sacrificed himself. His time in the arena had installed that notion in him. Did Keith really think so little of himself that his sacrifice would mean more than him being alive? 

Shiro was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open. It took a few shouts of his name before he registered Keith standing in his doorway. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead, Shiro rushed to the door, gripping Keith as tightly as he could. He dug his face in the crook of Keith's neck, biting his lip to stop from crying. 

"Hey. What's up, Shiro? Matt said you needed me." Keith asked quietly. 

"Don't do that again." Shiro replied with a tremble in his voice.

Keith felt himself freeze up. He knew exactly what Shiro was talking about. Keith felt rage boil up because Matt had to be the one who had told Shiro. It wasn't any of his damn business. Now Keith had to help Shiro through this. Not that he minded helping his significant other, but he felt like this wasn't something that needed to be discussed. Keith gently stroked the back of Shiro's hair. 

"I'm not going to apologize." He started off, "It was all of you or me. I couldn't sit there and do nothing. I'll always chose the lives of others over my own. It's not like I'm important enough-"

Shiro's head shot up.

"Stop." He cut him off, anger rising in his voice, "You don't get to stand here and say you aren't important. Not to anyone but especially not to me. Keith, I..... You're my best friend. I love you more than I could even attempt to put into words. I would be devastated if you weren't in my life. I have been; It's a pain I never want to feel again. And I know you know that too. I know it should always be the lives of many compared to the lives of the few, but just. I can't bare to lose you."

"Shiro. I'm sorry." Keith's words faltered, not knowing what else to say to him. A bit of guilt had settled in the pit of his stomach, "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, I know." Shiro said.

Keith looked at him with nothing but love and adoration. He grabbed his face, cupping his cheeks while his thumbs wiped away any stray tears. Keith's heart ached knowing he caused this pain on Shiro. He just wanted to keep him safe. That's all Keith wanted to do. 

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Keith asked. 

Shiro didn't need to be asked twice. 

Tilting his head down, Shiro caught Keith's mouth in a heated kiss. One that oozed desperation and raw feelings. Keith moved his arms around Shiro's neck as he was pinned against the door. Their mouths and tongues moved together while Keith let out small moans in between. Shiro reached to pull down the neck of his armor, planting his mouth against the expanse of his neck. He sucked various marks on his neck. Shiro didn't want Keith to forget that he was his. Both worked at removing each other's armor, which proved to be a bit of a hilarious struggle. After getting the more bulky pieces off, Shiro picked Keith up and threw him onto the bed. Keith worked on peeling off the rest of his body suit, leaving him completely bare as Shiro climbed on top of him. He kissed down Keith's body, leaving bite marks where he could. 

"Mhmm hurry up, Shiro." Keith whined, "I'm not getting any younger here."

"I'll leave if you don't knock it off." Shiro threatened. 

Keith grinned at his response as Shiro reached over the dresser and grabbed the lube. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers before going to Keith's hole. Shiro put the first finger in as Keith squirmed under the pleasant stretch. He slowly worked his digit in and out, drawing out breathy moans from Keith. It didn't take long before Keith whined for another, which Shiro happily obliged. Keith fisted the sheet, lifting his hips off the bed as Shiro scissored his fingers within him. Figuring he was prepped enough, Shiro withdrew his fingers. He gently gave Keith's dick a few quick strokes before lining himself up with his entrance.

"You ready, babe?" He asked.

Keith gave him a couple nods before Shiro pushed in. Both let out moans as Shiro pushed all the way in. He gave Keith a few minutes to adjust before he started to slowly move. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist, allowing for him to delve deeper in. Keith didn't hide his loud moans as Shiro thrusted gently in and out. It wasn't as fast as Keith usually preferred, but it was easy to tell how much Shiro needed this. Just to feel him. For Shiro, it let him know that Keith was here and okay. He was fine. 

Keith scratched down his back as Shiro went back to press more bites and kisses on his neck. He sped up ever so slightly to give Keith a little more satisfaction. One of his hands went to intertwine in Shiro's hair, gently pulling with each thrust. He moaned against his neck with each tug. Shiro felt his orgasm come close. His hips snapped a little faster and harder. His moans and pants grew a little louder. Keith didn't hold back from his sounds of pleasure as Shiro moved faster inside of him. 

"Can I come inside?" Shiro asked between moans.

"God yes. Please, Shiro." Keith breathed out. 

After Keith's consent, it didn't take Shiro long to go over the edge. He moaned out Keith's name while burying himself inside and coated his insides. Keith reached between them and gave his dick a few swift tugs. It didn't take him long to follow as his seed splashed against his stomach and Shiro's chest. Shiro pulled out a few minutes later as Keith cuddled up next to him and closed his eyes. The room was quiet until Shiro heard the faint noise of purring coming from Keith. 

"You're purring again,  aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

"God, you're insufferable." Keith groaned, "You don't have to point it out each time!"

"I like it." Shiro replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "About before. I understand why you would have done that but just please try not too. You have all of us to talk to Keith. None of us will leave you. Especially me. You owe it to yourself too."

"I know." Keith muttered, "I'm sorry. I love you, Shiro."

"I love you too, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again.  
> make sure to check out my beta on twitter @gothsheith  
> i'm at @bIacklions ♥


End file.
